Whole
by Angie-Face
Summary: Buffy writes a letter to Angel telling him her feelings. Afther Buffy season 7


Whole

_By Angela_

Disclaimer: These caracters belong to the mighty Josh. They are not mine, I just borrow them.  
Time line: After season 7 of Buffy and during season 5 of Angel.  
Spoilers: Everything that happened.  
Author's nore: Everything happened, I tried to be realistic as possible.  
Summary: Buffy writes a letter to Angel telling him her feelings.  
Feedback: Please give it to me. This is my first POV fic. You can send the feedback to .  
Rating: Everybody can read this.  
Dedicated: I wrote this fic for my mom, because she has a hard time dealing with the divorce.

**Chapter 1**

Dear Angel,

I am writing you thing letter, because I am afraid I can't say this to you in person.

I can still remember that day. That awful day. The day you broke my heart into a million pieces. I tried to glue them back together. Once it almost worked, but I was missing one piece. I couldn't find that piece in Sunnydale. You took that piece with you to L.A. I will never get that piece until you come back to me. Untill that day I won't be whole, until that day I will be broken.

I can understand why you did it. You wanted sunshine in my life. But I guess you don't know what I want. Before I met you all I wanted was sunshine. But when I tasted you, all I wanted was darkness. I tried the sunshine, but it didn't worked for me anymore. Nobody can compete with you.

You told me that I needed a normal life, but I can never have that. Even with all the slayer walking on the world. They need training and I need to give it to them. Even if I can have a normal, I wouldn't accept it. Not without you. Like I said on that day: 'I want my life to be with you'. That never changed and it never will.

I will go on with my life, but not with the passion I used to have when we were together. I need you Angel, I need you back. Please make me whole again.

Always your girl,

Buffy

Chapter 2

Angel walked towards his office. He was in deep thoughts. He hadn't  
heard Harmony calling him. He woke up out of his thoughts when he  
felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey boss, where were you?" Harmoney asked.

"Oh sorry Harmony. I'm just tired. Did you need me for something?"  
Angel asked.

"Yes, I have a letter for you. It's from Italy." Harmony said  
looking at his face for a reaction.

"Italy?" Angel asked a little hopeful.

"Yes." Harmony said smilling and gave him the letter.

Angel took the letter and went to his office.

"Don't let anybody in and hold all my calls." Angel said before he  
closed the door.

He walked to his desk and sat down. He lay the letter on his desk.  
He just looked at it. This letter was from Buffy, HIS Buffy. He was  
afraid of what he would read in it. Would she tell him that she  
moved on with her life, or that she was coming back to L.A. that she  
was cookie. God he hoped it was the last. With all his strength he  
took the letter and took it out. He started to read it.

From the moment he read the first words, he started to cry. Buffy  
was pouring her heart out. She needed. Angel couldn't deny it  
anymore. He was slipping away again. First he lost his son, then  
Spike came back and he lost his future ad off course he lost his  
soulmate. He needed her, he needed her badly.Chapter 3

Angel looked at the letter. His soulmate pured her heart out in this letter. He searched for a phonenumber or something. He only found a adress. All he wanted to do was go to her, but he couldn't. He was swamped in work and if he just went away Spike would tangel along. And that was the last thing he needed. Buffy didn't know that Spike was back. Spike could ruin everything.

The best thing to do was writing a letter back. He took a pen and paper and started writing.

_Dear Buffy,_

You have no idea how glad I was when I saw your letter.

I feel the same about you. You are my everything. The thing that kept me going was the thought of being with you in the end. I was afraid that that thought was just a fairytale.

I wish I could come to you, but things are pretty hectic here. So much has changed that it's scaring me.

Spike came back. Yes you read that right, he came back. I am sorry that I haven't told you this sooner, but I was afraid that you would go back to him. I know that it's a lame excuse, but I couldn't go on knowing you were with him.  
Anyway back to the story. Spike came back. He was a ghost. I could live with that. He was terible anoying, but I could handel it. That was until he became solid again. The gang tried to make him solid, I didn't help them. Spike told me several times that when he was solid he would go to you. When he suddenly became solid things happened, crazy things. They told us that the world wasn't in balans anymore. There was supposed to be one vampire with a soul, not two. They told us a story about a cup with powerful blood in it. The vampire who drank that would become human in the future. See, there is this prophecy about a vampire with a soul who will turn human after he saves the world. I always thought it was about me, but now there were two. Spike and I fought. He won. He took the cup and drank it. It was lemonade. It was all fake. The gang told me that it wasn't a big deal that Spike drank it, but for me it was. He beated me. Apperently he wanted this more then me.

This all happened a couple of weeks ago. I thought I had lost everything, that I had nothing to live for anymore. That was untill I got your letter. Again you saved me Buffy. If yous still love me then I can still become human. Now I have hope again.

You know my phonenumber, call me when you get this letter. Maybe we can look if one of us can come over. I would love to see you again. I missed you.

Love you with all my heart.

Angel

Angel put the letter in an envelope and wrote Buffy's adress on it. He walked towards Harmony's desk.

"Harmony, can you make sure that this get's to the right adress. It needs to be send ASAP." Angel said.

"Off course boss. I am right on it." Harmony said taking the letter and walking away.

Angel smiled. Things were going to turn out alright after all.

Chapter 4

In Italy

Buffy was sitting on the couch. They all decided to have a relax day. They were watching tv. Dawn came out the hall.

"Mail is here!" Dawn said.

"Is there something important?" Buffy asked.

"Let me see. Bills, bills, bills. Nothing more." Dawn said.

Buffy sighed and sat back down.

"Oh wait." Dawn said.

Buffy came right away back up.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"It a letter from L.A." Dawn said.

Buffy started to smile.

"Do we know anybody who works at W&H?" Dawn said.

Buffy stood up and walked to Dawn.

"Yes we do and you can give that to me." Buffy said.

Before Dawn knew it Buffy had the letter in her hand. Buffy walked toward the couch and sat down. She opened it. Then she stopped. What if Angel wrote back saying that he doesn't want her anymore. She couldn't blame him with everything that happened with Spike. She took a deep breath and started to read it.

Dawn was looking at her sister's face. First Buffy started to smile, then she was in shock, then she looked sad and then she smiled.

She was so happy. He still loved her.

"Buffy? Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Uh yes Dawn." Buffy answered after being dragged out of her happy thoughts.

"From who is it? What did it say?" Dawn asked.

"It's from Angel." Buffy said.

"Angel, how did he know this adress?" Willow asked.

"I send him a letter." Buffy answered.

"Oh." Willow said.

"What did he write back? Was it good news or bad?" Dawn asked.

"It was good news." Buffy said smiling.

Dawn smiled.

"When are you leaving?" Xander asked.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"We all know what you wrote to him and seeing it's good news he wrote back, I have the feeling you are back together." Xander said.

"I think I am going tomorrow. If that is okay with you all." Buffy said smiling.

Everybody nodded.

"So did he have any news?" Giles asked.

Buffy started the story Angel told her.

Chapter 5

In LA

Angel was tired. The whole thing with Harmony had happened yesterday. He really should be more nicer to her. She does her work good en she is a nice vampire. He should really treat her better.  
And there was Spike. He was, as usual, annoying like hell. He said he went to Europe, to see Buffy. Angl wasn't scared that Spike would succeed. First of all he said he went to France, but Buffy was in Italy.  
Spike wasn't a threath anymore. Buffy made clear in the letter tht she loved him. But that was before Angel told her that Spike was back.

And now Angel was sitting on his couch. Fred was talking to him, but he wasn't listening. All he could think about was Buffy. It has been a week since he send her a letter back. She should have read it by now. What if something went wrong with the letter and she didn't read it at all? What if she thinks that he doesn't love her anymore.  
He wrote in the letter that Spike was back. Maybe because she thought Spike was dead, she decided that she could better go to Angel. He was so confused. He to see her, to talk to her. Maybe he should go to Buffy.

Fred stopped talking to Angel. It was hopeless to get trough to him. Gunn and Wesley walked into Angel's office.

"Hey Angel man." Gunn said.

Angel was just staring out of the window.

"It's hopeless guys. Itried to get trough to him a half hour ago." Fred said.

"Hasn't he heard from Buffy yet?" Wesley asked.

"Nope. What is wrong with that girl?" Fred asked.

"Nothing." Buffy said standing in the doorway.

Everyone looked at her, including Angel.

"You are here." Angel said.

"Pretty much." Buffy said smiling.

Angel stood up and walked towards her. They looked into eachothers eyes. They were both drowing into eachother.

"I miss you." Angel said softly.

"I miss you too." Buffy said.

Angel cupped her head with his hands and kissed her. The kiss was sweet. All their love was in it.  
After what seemed minutes later they stopped kissing.

"I'm glad you came." Angel said.

"I'm glad you wrote back. I was afraid you didn't." Buffy said.

"Why would you think that?" Angel asked.

"Because of everything that happened, because of the whole Spike thing." Buffy said quietly.

"Buffy, we all make mistakes. Why would I stop loving you for that?" Angel asked.

"God I love you." Buffy said with teary eyes and they started to kiss again.

"Aw, aren't they sweet?" Gunn asked.

Buffy and Angel stopped kissing and both smiled.

"Buffy this is Gunn. Gunn this is Buffy." Angel said.

Buffy and Gunn shook hands.

"So you're the slayer. I thought you would be talled." Gunn said.

"Haha, that's what they all say." Buffy said smiling.

"And this is Fred." Angel said.

"Hi Buffy, nice to meet you. Sorry about me asking what's wrong with you." Fred said clumsy.

"It's okay. I asked that same question many times myself." Buffy said.

"And you know Wes." Angel said.

"Hi Wesley. You look good." Buffy said.

"Uh thanks Buffy. You look good too." Wesley said.

"Did you made hotel reservations?" Angel asked.

"No I didn't. As soon as I got your letter I took a flight to LA." Buffy said.

"That is great! Uh I mean that's okay, you can stay at my appartment." Angel said.

"I would love that." Buffy said smiling and kissed him.

"Can you two please stop that!" Gunn said.

Buffy and Angel looked at Gunn strangly.

"Seeing that there won't be much work done when you are around Buffy. I sugest that you two can better do some stuff together." Gunn said.

"Thanks Gunn, but I have so much work to do." Angel said.

"I will take care of it. Go, have fun!" Gunn said.

Buffy and Angel smiled.

"Well, we will be taking of then. Bye bye." Angel said.

"Bye!" Gunn, Fred and Wesley said.

The two lovebirds walked out of the office.

"So what are we going to do?" Buffy asked when they stood in the hall.

Angel looked at her and smiled.

"Let's go to my place. We need time to catch up and tonight we can go out for dinner." Angel said.

"I like that plan." Buffy said.

"I thought you would." Angel said and they walked to the garage.

Chapter 6

"Wow is this your apartment?" Buffy asked.

"Yep." Angel said smiling.

"Wow." Buffy said looking around.

"When you are done drooling over my apartment, would you like something to drink?" Angel asked.

"Sorry."Buffy said innocent.

"I would like to have a coke." Buffy said.

Angel walked to the kitchen and took a coke. When he was back in the living room Buffy was sitting on the couch.

"Here you go." Angel said giving her drink.

"Thanks." Buffy said back.

"So let's start the talking." Buffy said after she took a sip of her coke.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Angel asked.

"Where we left off when we mett after my friends brought me back to life." Buffy answered.

Angel started telling his story. About how Connor fought against him and how Angel and Cordelia grew closer together. About the apocalypse and about Angelus being back. How Cordelia got pregnant and the gang discovered that it wasn't Cordelia anymore. About Connor being on the demon's side. About fighting Yasmin and Cordelia getting in a coma. And off course about giving Connor a new life.

Buffy was in shock when she heard all this. Her greatest fear had come true, Angelus was back.  
She felt so sad when she heard that Angel lost his son. Her heart really cried out for him.

After everything suck in she started her story. She told him that after they had talked she felt empty and loved. That it seemed that the only who loved her was Spike and that that was the reason why she him do all those things to her. But she also told about Dawn. How she was doing at school and helping her with the house and stuff.  
She told Angel everything about the big fight. About Anja dying and Spike saving everybody.

Angel was amazed at the strength Buffy had. She really grew up and became a strong woman.

After talking for 3 hours Angel thought about something.

"Buffy, do you have something to wear for tonight?" Angel asked.

"Uh, I have a summer dress in my bag." Buffy said.

"I see, well then you have to shop." Angel said.

"No Angel, it's okay. I will wear that dress." Buffy said.

Angel walked to his coat and took his credit card out of it.

"Here, buy a nice dress and some nice shoes. Take a manicure. You can do everything you want to do." Angel said.

"Are you sure? If you let me alone with this thing for an hour it could be that you are over your limit." Buffy said.

"It's okay. W&H will pay for it." Angel said smiling.

"Then shop I will." Buffy said smiling.

She gave Angel a kiss and walked to the door.

"Wait, here is a key. I have to do some work at the office. If you are back and I am not home you can still go in." Angel said giving Buffy the key.

"I love you." Buffy said.

"I love you too." Angel said back and Buffy walked out of the apartment

4 hours later

Buffy spend a lot of money, she lost count. But she got an amazing dress with the matching amazing shoes. She has let her hair done and got a manicure. She looked great.

Angel would loos it when he saw her. Well he wouldn't loos it completely, they couldn't have that.

She had a red dress. It was strapless and long. All her curves came out perfectly. She bought open shoes. Her hair was up with some loos strings.

She opened the apartment's door and walked in. Angel wasn't home yet, that was good. She walked to the bathroom and started getting ready. It was getting late and Angel would be here very soon. She wanted to be ready when he got home.

She hoped he would like it.

Chapter 7

Angel opened his apartment door. The livingroom was empty. Where is Buffy? Angel thought.

"Buffy." Angel called.

"I'm in here." Buffy yelled from the bathroom.

"What are you doing in there?" Angel asked.

"It's a surprise." Buffy answered.

"Just go and sit on the couch. I will be there in a sec." Buffy said.

"Okay." Angel said and sat on the couch.

He was wondering away with his mind.

"What do you think?" Buffy asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Wow." Angel answered.

"You like?" Buffy asked smiling.

"I very like." Angel answered walking to her.

They kissed.

"I wonder what W&H will say when they see the bill." Buffysaid laughing when they stopped kissing.

"I don't care." Angel said smiling.

Just before they started to kiss again Angel's cellphone went off.

"Damn, hold that thought." Angel said and answered his phone.

"Yes." Angel said irritated.

"Hi Angel, it's Eve. There are some contracts that need to be signed. They need to leave tonight." Eve said.

"Uh, okay. I will be there in 45 minutes." Angel said.

"Okay, see you then." Eve said.

Angel hung up and sighed.

"I need to sign some stuff. Is it okay that we drop by before we go to dinner?" Angel asked.

"Off course." Buffy said.

"Great. I am going to take a quick shower and get dressed. Then we can go." Angel said.

"I will be waiting here." Buffy said smiling sitting on the couch.

45 minutes later.

Angel and Buffy walked out of the elevator holding hands. They were walking closely together. Everybody could see how much they loved eachother.  
Eve was waiting for Angel. She had a plan to seduce him tonight. There were contracts that needed to be signed, but he could also do that tomorrow. No, she called him because this was the only way they could be alone. During the day one of his friends would be with him.  
She sat on his desk. She wore a shirt skirt with a cur on the left side. Angel is going to lose it when he sees my, Eve thought.  
She saw the door opening. This was it! Her smile dropped when she saw Angel with a blond girl.

"Hi Eve, you are already here." Angel said.

"Yes, this way I can send out the contracts immidiatly." Eve said not so happy.

"Buffy, this is Eve. Eve this is Buffy, my girlfriend." Angel said smiling.

"Girlfriend. I didn't knew you had a girlfriend." Eve said shaking Buffy's hand.

"We got back together today." Buffy said.

"You had something before?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I thought you knew everything about me?" Angel asked.

Buffy looked weird at Angel.

"I will explain later." Angel said to Buffy.

"I do know everything. The only woman I know off are Arla, the Slayer and Cordelia." Eve said.

"First of all, Cordy and I weren't in a relationship. Secondly, Buffy is the Slayer." Angel said.

Eve looked att Buffy with big eyes.

"Yup, I am she." Buffy said.

Angel walked to his desk and signed the contracts that were lying there.

"So that is it." Angel said signing the last one.

"Why are you two so nicely dressed?" Eve asked.

"Angel is taking me to a fancy restaurant." Buffy answered.

"Aha." Eve said yealous.

"We should get going." Angel said.

"Yes we should." Buffy said.

"Bye Eve, I don't know if I will be working tomorrow." Angel said throwing his arm around Buffy's waist pulling her closer.

"It's fine. Have fun." Eve said.

"We will." Buffy said and they walked away.

As soon as they were out of the office, the smile on Eve's face dropped. What a bitch is that Buffy. How dare she take Angel away from her. She was so close.  
She was going to get him one way or the other. After this week Angel would share his bed with her and not with that stupid Buffy.

Chapter 8

The waiter pulled Buffy chair away and let Buffy sit down. Buffy smiled and said thank you. Angel also sat down.

"This is a wonderful place." Buffy said.

"I heard from people that the dinner is great here." Angel said.

"Although I can't tast it." Angel said.

Buffy smiled a little.

"Then why did you take us here?" Buffy asked.

"Even though I can't tast it, I like seeing you eat it." Angel said smiling.

"You are full of surprises." Buffy said.

The waiter came with the menu list and gave them to them.

"Would you like something to drink?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, we would like your finest whine." Angel said.

"Sure, sir. I will get the whine." The waiter said and walked away.

"Hmmm, the food sounds good." Buffy said.

"You can take whatever you want, don't mind the money." Angel said.

"You always know the right things to say to a girl." Buffy said smiling.

The waiter came back with the whine. He poured some into Buffy and Angel's glasses. They both tasted the whine.

"Hmm, it's good." Buffy said.

"Thanks we will take it." Angel said.

"Do you already know what you want to eat?" the waiter asked.

"Yes I would like…" Buffy said starting to order.

In Eve's home.

Eve was sitting on the couch reading some information about Buffy. It was good that W&H had a good archive. They had everything about the Slayer. They even had a list with all the relationships she had. And well well well, the slayer and Spike had a thing. She was wondering if Angel knew this. And even if Angel knew this, his dislike for Spike was big. And the recent fight was still fresh in his memory. This could lead to something. If she could make Angel think Buffy and Spike still feel something for each other, they would break up. Angel would be heart broken and she could be there for him. After that it would only be a couple of days until they have a relationship and he would forget Buffy totally.

This plan should work. Eve watch some tv with a big smile. Tomorrow the plan will start and by the end of the week Angel will be hers.

Back at the restaurant.

Buffy and Angel had a lot of fun. Everything was perfect. The dinner was delicious, the whine was good and the mood was perfect.  
Buffy and Angel had just finished desert.

"God, I am so full." Buffy said.

"I still can't believe you ate all that." Angel said smiling.

"It's a Summer's thing." Buffy said smiling

"Do you wanna get out of here? Angel asked.

"Yes, I would like that." Buffy said.

Angel stopped the waiter who was passing by and asked for the bill. After Angel payed it they walked out of the restaurant.

"Do you want to take a walk down the beach?" Angel asked.

"That would be great." Buffy answered.

They got into the car and Angel drove them to the beach. The walked to the beach. When they were on the sand Buffy took her shoes off.

"Hmm, I like the feeling of the sand between my toes." Buffy said.

Angel looked at her weird.

"What?! It feels good. Try it." Buffy said.

Angel took his shoes and socks off.

"It does feel good." Angel said smiling.

"Come lets take a walk." Buffy said.

Angel nodded. The moon was shining and it was quiet. The only thing you could hear were the waives. Buffy and Angel were walking hand in hand.

"This is nice." Buffy said.

"It sure is." Angel said.

"We should do this more often." Buffy said.

Angel stopped walking and put his arms around Buffy's waist. He brushed a string of hair away from Buffy's face. He leaned in and started kissing her. She immediately kissed back. When the need for air became to urgent for Buffy they stopped, but kept their faced close together.

"We should do that more often too." Buffy said smiling.

Angel smiled.

"I love you." Angel said.

"I love you too." Buffy said.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You are my everything." Angel said.

"I will never leave you. You always held my heart. You took it away when you went to LA. But now I got it back and I never want to lose it again." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"You'll never will. Forever works for me." Angel said.

Buffy mind immediately went back to the night when Angel came to Sunnydale when her mother was buried. He told her that he could stay as long as she wanted. She asked if forever worked for him. It couldn't work, that is why he left that night to LA. But now, it will work.

"I love you." Buffy said and kissed him again.

From far away Spike was looking at the kissing couple. He wasn't happy

Chapter 9

Spike had nothing to do and decided to take a walk. Maybe he would see some demon who's ass could be kicked. Then he felt her, Buffy. He couldn't believe she was back. He followed the feeling and then he saw them. Buffy and Angel were talking and kissing.  
He had all these questions in his head. How long was Buffy here? Were the Poof and her back together? Did she know that he was back? He so desperately wanted to know if she still loved him. He knew that she loved him, she had told him that just before he died. He told her that she didn't loved him. But she had something in her eyes telling him otherwise.

He was going to see her tomorrow. The look in her eyes when she would see him, would tell him everything that she wouldn't or can't say. He would get all his answers then.

The next morning.

Buffy woke up in Angel's bed. He was already gone. He had to go to work to fix some things so he could take a few days off. They had so much fun last night. After an hour of walking, talking and kissing on the beach they went back to Angel's apartment.  
Angel told her that she could sleep on his bed and that he would take the couch. But she told him that, if he was okay with it, they could sleep together in his bed. She didn't want anything to happen, she just wanted to sleep next to him and to let him hold her. He wanted that too. She felt so at home when she lay in Angel's arms. She felt so save. Okay, she knew now that saving the world wasn't on her shoulders anymore. There were a lot of Slayers now. But laying in Angel's arms made her save in a different way. She knew he wouldn't let anybody hurt her in anyway. It made her at peace.

Before he had to go to work he woke her up. He told her that he had to do some things so that he could take some days off. He told her that when she wanted to come, she could come to the office.

So now she way laying in Angel's big bed. She took a deep breath. Everything smelled like him. She didn't want to leave this bed, but the idea of seeing Angel within an hour made her get out of the bed.  
She took a shower and got dressed. She putted some make-up on her face and did her hair. She looked into the mirror and smiled at herself. Things were going to right way, the way it was meant to be. She took her bag and left.

At W&H.

Angel was in his office working. Wesley walked in.

"I'm surprised that you are here. Didn't it worked out with Buffy?" Wesley asked.

"Things are perfect with Buffy." Angel answered.

"Then why are you here?" Wesley asked.

"I need to finish some things and then I can take a few days off." Angel answered.

"I see." Wesley said.

Eve came walking into the office.

"Hi Angel, did something went wrong last night?" Eve asked.

"Why is everybody asking that to me?" Angel asked.

"Because everybody thinks it weird that you are working while Buffy is in L.A." Lorne said walking in.

"For the last time, I am here to finish some things so I can take a few days off." Angel said.

"How was it last night?" Lorne asked.

"We had a great time. First we went to a restaurant. After that we went to the beach. We talked and walked. It was perfect." Angel answered.

"I am glad." Lorne said.

Eve was boiling inside, but she putted a fake smile on her face.

Spike walked in with a bad humor.

"So Poof why didn't you tell me that Buffy is in L.A.? Scared that she will turn to me?" Spike asked.

"Dream on Spike." Angel said irritated.

"Well, why didn't you tell me then?" Spike asked.

"Sorry Spike, when I saw Buffy you weren't the first person that came up in my mind." Angel said sarcastic.

Angel, Wesley and Lorne were talking about some cases. Eve went to Spike.

"Hi Spike." Eve said.

"What do you want?" Spike asked.

"You were right about why Angel didn't say anything to you about Buffy." Eve said.

"I was?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Angel is unsure about Buffy's feelings towards you." Eve said.

"I knew he was." Spike said sure of himself.

"I was reading Buffy's file last night. And…" Eve said.

"Why were you reading her file?" Spike asked.

"She was in the building yesterday. I needed to check who she was and what she did in the past." Eve answered.

"I see." Spike said.

"Anyway, I was reading her file and they also made a list of men she had a relationship with. You were on that list. From what I read, she has feelings for you. She loves you." Eve said.

"I know, she told me just before I died." Spike said.

"Really?" Eve asked.

"Yes, she told me she loved me." Spike answered.

"You know what you should do. You should fight for her. He probably didn't told her that you are back." Eve said.

"He probably didn't do that." Spike said.

"She needs to know that you are back. What if she wants to be with you, instead of with Angel. She needs to be with her first choice." Eve said.

"Yes, she needs to. Thanks Eve. I didn't knew you were this nice." Spike said smiling and walked out of the office.

Eve had a evil smile on her face. Her plan was going to work!

Chapter 10

Buffy was waiting in the elevator. She couldn't wait to see Angel again. God she felt like a 16 year old school girl again. She walked out of the elevator and walked to his office. She saw Angel, Wesley, Eve and a green demon standing there. She looked weird at the demon. Then she remembered that Angel told her that became good friends with a demon. What was his name again? Lorne. Yes that was his name.

She walked into the office.

"Hey hun." Buffy said walking towards Angel.

"Hey." Angel said back and kissed her.

"How did you sleep?" Angel asked.

"I slept good." Buffy said smiling.

"I want you to meet Lorne." Angel said.

Buffy walked to Lorne and shaked his hand.

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you." Buffy said.

"The pleasure is all mine. It's good to finally see the woman who has Angel's heart." Lorne said.

Buffy started to blush.

In the hall Spike felt Buffy. He walked to Angel's office.

"Well it's good to see the people who are close to Angel." Buffy said.

"Buffy!" Spike said walking in.

Buffy turned around and looked at him.

"Spike." Buffy said and walked to him.

They hugged.

"It's so good to see you!" Buffy said.

Spike broke the hug.

"You knew I was here?" He asked.

"Yes, Angel told me in his letter." Buffy answered.

Eve looked shocked. Angel told Buffy Spike was back. Why didn't she run back to him?

"Why didn't you come looking for me yesterday?" Spike asked.

"Uh I don't know. So much was on my mind yesterday." Buffy said.

"Except me." Spike said.

"No not at all." Buffy said.

"I came in late. After that Angel and I needed to talk. After that we had dinner and then we went to bed. You were on my to do list for today." Buffy said.

"Okay, then it's good." Spike said.

Buffy smiled.

"I am glad that you are back. I missed you." Buffy said and hugged him.

Spike smiled and hugged her back. Angel looked jealous at the couple. He knew that Buffy didn't had feelings for Spike, but still. He didn't liked it at when he other man would touch her.

"I missed you too." Spike said.

They broke the hug.

"So how is everybody?" Spike asked.

"They are doing good. Faith and Robin are a couple." Buffy answered.

"They are?" Spike asked.

"Yes, they are lovely together. Dawn is doing good at school. You should call Dawn. She was happy when she heard from me that you were back." Buffy said.

"Yes I will do that." Spike said smiling.

"Buffy, I am finished within 15 minutes." Angel said.

"Sure that is okay, I will wait here." Buffy said.

Angel, Wesley and Eve were working. Buffy, Lorne and Spike were talking together.

Harmony walked into the office.

"Boss, I tried to remove the appointments you had this week. But I can't remove the appointment that you have at 11.00 am." Harmony said.

"Buffy, do you mind if I go to work tomorrow in the morning?" Angel asked.

"No not at all. I will come with you. Spike, you and I can catch up then." Buffy said.

"That is great." Spike said.

"Okay, then that is settled." Angel said.

"Spike can I talk to you for a sec." Eve asked.

"Yeah sure." Spike answered and walked out of the office with Eve.

Outside the office.

"You will be alone with Buffy for a couple of hours tomorrow. You can get her back then." Eve said.

"Eve, I don't know. She knew that I was back, but she didn't go to me when she was in L.A." Spike said.

"She thought you were dead. Maybe, because she didn't saw you for a while she doesn't know how she feels about you. And she did want to come to you today." Eve said.

"Yes, maybe you are right." Spike said.

"I am a woman, I have a nose for these things." Eve said smiling.

"Why do you want to get Buffy and I back together?" Spike asked.

"Because I see how much you love her and I see it in her eyes too. You two are meant to be and it's a shame to not let that happen." Eve said.

Spike seemed to buy it.

Buffy and Angel walked out of the office.

"Are you two a couple?" Buffy asked out of the blue.

"Uh, no. Why do you think that?" Eve asked.

"Because it seems like you were talking about something that nobody can know about." Buffy said.

"No, I am still a single woman." Eve said smiling a little.

"I have to go. Bye." Eve said and walked away.

"Okay that was weird." Buffy said.

"Spike we are leaving. I will be here around 11 am. See you then." Buffy said and gave a kiss on his cheek.

"Bye." Spike said smiling.

Buffy and Angel walked away.

Spike smiled. He needed to make Buffy his tomorrow. It was probably his only chance of winning her back. The poof would be around her the rest of the day. He needed to succeed tomorrow.

Chapter 11

Buffy and Angel were back in the apartment.

"So what do you want to do?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know. I am pretty much stuck here." Angel said.

"We could hang around. Do what we normally did in the mansion." Buffy said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Angel said smiling.

"Okay, then I am going to change. I want to wear something less binding." Buffy said smiling.

"Okay, but hurry up." Angel said.

"Or what?" Buffy asked smiling walking towards him.

"Or I won't kiss you again." Angel said.

"That is bad!" Buffy said and ran into the bedroom.

Angel laughed. Within seconds Buffy was back dressed him a tank top and some sweatpants.

"That is fast." Angel said smiling.

"I can change fast if it's for the right reasons." Buffy said smiling and they kissed.

After an hour Buffy was laying in Angel's arms on the couch. He was reading a book. She so loved his voice. She could listen to it for hours. His voice was soft and pure. She could lay like this for ever. His strong arms holding her. She felt safe. She felt like nobody could harm her. And she was sure that nobody would harm her when Angel was near her. She smiled at that thought. Then her stomach made them clear that she was hungry. She started to laugh.

"I guess I am hungry." Buffy said smiling

"Let me fix something for you. What are you in the mood for?" Angel asked.

"Hmm, let me think. Do you have eggs?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I do. I can make a great omelette. Or so the gang says." Angel said smiling.

"I can't wait to taste them." Buffy said back.

Angel walked into the kitchen and started making the omelette. Buffy looked at Angel when he was cooking. She didn't knew that a man who is cooking could look so hot.

Angel was looking back at Buffy.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You are very jummy when you are in the kitchen. Did you know that?" Buffy asked walking to Angel.

"No I didn't knew that." Angel said laughing.

"It's true." Buffy said putting her arms around his waist.

They kissed.

"Well, let me do my work now or your omelette will burn." Angel said smiling.

"Okay." Buffy said with a pout lip and walked back to the couch.

After Buffy had eaten her omelette and Angel drank his blood they both sat back on the couch and watched some tv. They were both so relaxed. Buffy was thinking about that they didn't had a moment were they had to keep themselves down when things started to heat up. Maybe they were over that stage. Maybe they were just to it not to have it. She didn't want to test it though. For now this was nice enough.

The next morning.

Buffy and Angel walked to Angel's office. Angel sat behind his desk.

"So mister boss man, how is it like to be such an big man in a big company?" Buffy asking sitting on Angel's lap.

"It has it's good and bad sides." Angel answered.

"What are the good sides?" Buffy asked kissing him.

"I get the beautiful girls." Angel said between kisses.

Buffy stopped kissing.

"Girls?" Buffy asked.

Angel just smiled.

"That's it mister. No more kisses today." Buffy said and wanted to walk away.

Angel held her in his lap.

"You know that there is just one girl for me." Angel said.

"Is that so? Who is she?" Buffy asked.

"Well, she is very pretty and smart. She is very strong. Maybe you have heard of her. She is a Slayer." Angel said.

"Yes, I think I heard of her." Buffy said smiling.

They kissed.  
Eve walked into the office.

"Angel, the clients will be here in 5 minutes." Eve said irritated.

Buffy and Angel stopped kissing.

"Then I will be going." Buffy said and gave Angel a kiss.

"Call me on my cell when you are done." Buffy said.

"I will. Bye hun," Angel said.

"Bye sweetie." Buffy said back and walked out of the office.

"It's seems that things are going perfect between you two." Eve said.

"Yes it is." Angel said back.

"Aren't worried about Spike?" Eve asked.

"What is to worry?" Angel asked

"Well, aren't you afraid that Buffy will go back to Spike?" Eve asked.

"No." Angel said.

"Wow, it's good to see that some couples still trust each other with their ex's." Eve said turning around. She had a evil smile on her face.

"I do trust Buffy. She loves me, she won't do that me. Can we stop this conversation now?" Angel said irritated.

"Sure." Eve said.

Harmony walked in.

"Boss, your clients are here." Harmony said.

"Good, let them in." Angel said.

Buffy was walking down the hall looking for Spike. She saw him standing next to Harmony.

"Hi Spike. Hi Harmony." Buffy said.

"Hi Buffy. How are you?" Harmony asked.

"I am doing good. You?" Buffy asked.

"Doing good too." Harmony answered.

"So Spike were do you want to go?" Buffy asked.

"Let's go for a walk." Spike answered.

"Here?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, the building is big enough." Spike said.

"Okay." Buffy said smiling.

Some people walked up to Harmony's desk.

"Hello, we had an appointment at 11 o'clock with mister Angel." The man said.

"He is ready to see you. You can follow me." Harmony said and walked away with the people.

"Come lets take a walk." Spike said.

Chapter 12

Buffy and Spike were walking down the hall. They were walking past an office that nobody used.

"Let's talk in here." Spike said.

Buffy nodded. They walked into the office. There was a sofa there. They both sat on it.

"So where do we start?" Spike asked.

"Did you remember where you were when you died?" Buffy asked.

"Yes I do. I was in hell. It was terrible Buffy." Spike answered.

Buffy took his hand in hers. Spike looked at them. He looked back into her eyes. He could see in them that she felt his pain too.

"I'm glad you are back. I missed you. I couldn't believe that you were gone. That you made such a big sacrifice for us." Buffy said.

"I missed you too Buffy. You were the one who kept me going when I came back." Spike said.

"Why's that?" Buffy asked.

"When I came back I was a ghost. I was useless. I couldn't do anything. And off course Angel wasn't helping me. Luckly Fred did. She kept searching for something to bring me back solid." Spike answered/

"I see. Why didn't you call me?" Buffy asked.

"I wanted to, but I couldn't find your number. And I couldn't leave W&H . I needed to be there in case they found a cure." Spike answered.

"I understand." Buffy said smiling.

"Buffy I need to tell you something." Spike said looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"I found out that there is a prophecy about a souled vampire. There was a challenge. The vampire who would drink from a bowl with very powerful blood, would be the one who would turn human one day." Spike said smiling.

"Oh." Buffy said.

She tried to hide the fact that she knew about this.

"Yes, Angel and I fought over that bowl. I won the fight. It was a trick though. The blood was limonade, but I beat Angel. That means that I'm the strong one now. I will be the vampire that will turn human." Spike said proudly.

"Oh that is good for you." Buffy said.

Spike let go of her hands.

"You sound like you are not happy for me." Spike said.

Buffy looked at her hands.

"Did Angel tell you this story?" Spike asked.

"Yes he did." Buffy answered.

"I see. He told it like I was the bad guy, right?" Spike asked.

"No he didn't!" Buffy answered.

"Tell me Buffy. Who do you want to turn human?" Spike asked.

Buffy didn't replied.

"Angel. You want Angel to be human." Spike said.

"Spike …" Buffy started to say.

"No Buffy. I got a soul because I wanted one. Angel got one because he needed to be cursed!" Spike said angry.

"That is not true Spike and you know it! You wanted that demon to kill me. You wanted me to get what I deserved, because I didn't want you anymore." Buffy said.

Spike was quiet. Buffy could she the hurt in his eyes.

"Spike I'm …" Buffy started to say but Spike walked away.

"No Buffy. I thought something changed between us." Spike said.

"It did. We are close friends now." Buffy said.

"Friends. I want more then that." Spike said looking at Buffy.

"I am sorry Spike, but I can't give you that." Buffy said.

"I see." Spike said looking down.

"Spike?" Buffy asked.

"It's okay. I will be fine. Just let me alone for a little while." Spike said.

Spike walked the door.

"Spike, I do love you." Buffy said.

Spike looked at her and smiled and walked out of the office.

Buffy sat back on the sofa and sighed. Why couldn't it never go easy?

Spike was walking down the hallway. Eve saw him and went to him.

"So? How did it go?" Eve asked.

Spike looked at her.

"She loves Angel. She only loves me as a friend." Spike said.

"She is lying." Eve said.

"I don't wan to do this now. Just let it be." Spike said.

"No!." Eve said.

Spike looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"You like Angel!" Spike said.

"I don't." Eve lied.

"Yes you do. That is why you want Buffy to love me, so that they will break up." Spike said.

"If it worked you wouldn't mind." Eve said.

"Off course I wouldn't mind. But what you did is wrong. You used me!" Spike said angry.

"It's not the first time somebody used you. Buffy did it too." Eve said.

"Don't say an other word about Buffy." Spike said pointing his finger to Eve.

"Like she is a saint. Please." Eve said rolling her eyes.

"If I ever get the idea that you planning something to break them up, then you will have to deal with me." Spike said.

"Why? Do you want them together now?" Eve asked.

"I want Buffy to be happy and if she is happy with Angel then so it be." Spike answered and walked away.

Eve looked at Spike walking away.  
This wasn't going the right way. She had to think of something else. But what?

Chapter 13

Eve was sitting in her office. She was thinking of a plan. She  
thought that she had a good one, but Spike ruined it for her. No,  
Buffy ruined it. Spike was her puppy and he would do everything for  
her. Damn bitch!  
She had to think of a plan. Buffy has to leave Angel, but she  
wouldn't do that on her own. She had to force her. Every demon on  
this earth would love to do it for her. Every demon hated Buffy.

She took her phone and called a demon that should do the job.

At W&H the next day

Buffy was walking towards the elevator. Angel had to go to a meeting  
early in the morning. She thought he had worked enough right now.  
She would pick him up at 11.30 and then they would go out to lunch.  
It was weird, going out with your vampire boyfriend when the sun was  
shining brightly. Working at W&H had his upsides. When the doors of  
the elevator opened Buffy wanted to go in but bumped into Eve.

" Oh sorry I didn't...Oh hi Eve." Buffy said.

" Hi Buffy, you were the one I was looking for." Eve said.

"Oh why is that?" Buffy asked.

"Angel was finished earlier, so he went to the restaurant." Eve  
anwered.

"Oh, it was a suprise were he would take me. Did he say were he  
went?" Buffy asked.

"No he didn't. But he did give me a piece of paper with the adress  
on it." Eve answered and gave Buffy the piece of paper.

"Thanks Eve." Buffy said and walked away.

"Your welcome." Eve said with a evil smile.

In some aley

Buffy took one more glance on the piece of paper and looked back to  
the aley. This couldn't be the right adress. She was in the bad part  
of L.A. Angel would never go here, not to have lunch anyway.

"Angel?!" Buffy called.

Nobody answered.

"This is not good." Buffy said and turned around.

Before her stood a huge demon.

"This is not good at all." Buffy said looking at the demon.

"Hello Slayer." The demon said.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Do you mind stepping aside?" Buffy asked.

"No." The demon answered.

"I was afraid you would say that." Buffy said.

" Now we have to fight." Buffy said and stood in her fight stand.

The demon walked towards her and they started fighting. Buffy  
immidiatly found out that this demon was stronger then the demons  
she usely fought. The demon hit her head. She felt some blood  
drippeling down. This wasn't going the right way. She felt herself  
weakening and the demon was still in full strength. Suddenly the  
demon pulled her up and threw her against the wall. She lay on the  
ground and looked up at the demon. She became very scared. She tried  
to scream but then the demon hit her once more. Everything went  
black.

At W&H

Angel was sitting in his office. Buffy should have been here  
already. Were was she? Gunn walked into Angel's office.

"You are still here. I thought you had a lunch date." Gunn said.

"I thought so too. Buffy didn't show up." Angel said.

"Maybe she is at the appartment." Gunn said.

"No I called the appartment and her cell. She isn't picking up."  
Angel said.

"That is weird." Gunn said.

" Gunn, I am getting worried." Angel said.

" Angel she is fine. Buffy can hold her own." Gunn said.

" That is true, but still. This isn't something for Buffy to do."  
Angel said

" Just wait one hour. She will call you or stop by." Gunn said and  
walked away.

" I hope so." Angel said and looked out of his window.

Somewhere in L.A.

Buffy carefully opened one of her eyes. The light was to bright. She  
closed her eye again. She felt her head bumping, she also felt  
blood. She was completly sore. She tried to move a little bit. She  
felt that three ribs were broken. She had cuts everywhere. She tried  
again to open her eyes. This time she could keep them open. She  
looked at her surrounding. She was in some wairhouse. She didn't saw  
anybody. She tried to free her hands, but they were stuck. She  
couldn't get them free.  
Suddenly she heard a door. She heard someone walking. She smiled  
when she saw the person.

" Eve I am so glad you are here. Some demon knocked me out and took  
me here. I can't get free. You need to help me. How did you find  
me?" Buffy asked.

Eve didn't said anything and just stood still.

" Eve?" Buffy asked.

" Give me one good reason why I would help you." Eve said.

" I thought we were friends." Buffy said.

" Well you thought wrong." Eve said.

" What did I do to you?" Buffy asked.

" What did you do to me? Hmm...you took away my man." Eve answered.

"Your man? What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"Angel. He and I were getting closer, untill you showed up." Eve  
answered.

" As if." Buffy said.

"You don't believe me huh. Fine. If you ever see him again ask him  
if he liked the sex too." Eve said.

"What do you mean `ever'?" Buffy asked trying her best to act like  
she didn't heard that they had sex.

"The next time you will see Angel, it will be in heaven." Eve  
answered.

" Heaven?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, if you get there when you die. And if they let you stay  
there." Eve siad with an evil smile.

"What are you going to do to me? " Buffy asked.

" Me? Nothing. He..." Eve said pointing towards the demon that  
attacked Buffy.

" He is going to kill you. Slowly." Eve said.

Eve stepped back and the demon walked towards Buffy.

"It's showtime." Eve said.

Buffy closed her eyes and waited for the punches that would be  
coming soon. The demon started kicking and hitting her. Soon  
everything went black again.

Chapter 14

Angel was sitting in his office. Buffy was more then 3 hours late.  
It didn't feel right. It didn't feel right at all.

Spike walked into Angel's office and smilled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a date with Buffy."  
Spike said smilling.

" I was...am. What are you doing here Spike?" Angel asked irritated.

" Nothing. I just wanted to annoy you." Spike said smiling.

Angel turned around with his chair. Spike sighed.

"What happened?" Spike asked.

Angel turned back.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Did you too had a fight. Why aren't you on your lunch date?" Spike  
asked.

"We didn't had a fight. I don't know where she is. She just didn't  
show up. I tried to call her but she is not answering." Angel  
answered.

" That is weird. Buffy isn't like that." Spike said.

" I know that is why I am worried." Angel said.

Wesley walked into the room.

"Angel? Do you know where Eve is? I need her to find something out."  
Wesley asked.

"No I haven't seen her. You Spike?" Angel asked.

"I only saw her early this morning." Spike answered and then  
realised something.

" Spike what is the matter?" Angel asked.

" No she wouldn't have done it." Spike said walking around in the  
room.

" Spike what are you talking about?" Wesley asked.

" Yesterday Eve and I had a fight." Spike answered.

" About what?" Angel asked.

" About you and Buffy. Eve had filled my head with thoughts and I  
found out that they were wrong. She wanted me to steal Buffy away  
from you. I told her that if she ever did anything to hurt Buffy she  
wouldn't survive it. She wasn't happy that I wasn't coorparative  
with her plan." Spike answered.

" Do you think that Eve would hurt Buffy?" Wesley asked.

" They are both gone. I think it's a little suspicious." Spike  
answered.

"Buffy could handle Eve." Angel said.

" Yes, but Angel Eve has her connections." Wesley said.

Angel took his phone and dailled a number. After a few seconds he  
placed the phone back.

"Eve isn't answering her phone." Angel said.

" I am going to try and find the location of her phone." Wesley said.

" You can do that?" Angel asked.

" You have no idea what we can do with the technology nowerdays."  
Wesley said and walked out of the office.

" Angel don't worry. Buffy will be fine." Spike said.

" I hope so." Angel said worried.

In the wairhouse

The demon was still beating Buffy. Eve was watching this with a  
smile on her face.

"That is enough." Eve said.

The demon walked away.

Eve walked towards Buffy and searrched for a heartbeat. It was verry  
shallow.

"Good. I don't want you to die instantly. You need to suffer for  
taking away my man." Eve said.

"You stuck to your promise, I will stuck to mine. W& H will not get  
you." Eve said to the demon.

The demon nodded and walked out of the building.

Eve walked away and sat on a old couch.

" I want to see you taking your last breath." Eve said smiling.

At W&H

" I know where Eve is!" Wesley said walking into Angel's office.

" Where is she?" Angel asked standing up.

"In some old wairhouse in the bad part of L.A. I know how to drive."  
Wesley answered.

" Then let's go!" Angel said.

" I coming with you." Spike said and walked with Angel and Wesley  
out of the office.

Outside the wairhouse

"It should be here." Wesley said.

Angel stopped the car and looked at the building.

"I almost can't feel her Wes. Something is wrong." Angel said.

" Sitting here won't save her. Come on!" Spike said.

They got out of the car and walked to the building. Angel carefully  
opened a door and they walked inside.

Everywhere wooden boxes lay on the ground. They hied behind them to  
look around and trying to find Eve.  
Angel saw her sitting on an old couch. He didn't saw Buffy. He  
signaled Wesley that he was going towards Eve. Wesley nodded. Angel  
walked.

"I missed you at work Eve." Angel said.

Eve stood up.

" How did you find me?" Eve asked.

" You cell phone." Angel answered.

He looked behind her and saw Buffy laying on the groud. She was  
coverd with bruises and blood.

" What did you do to her?" Angel asked grabbing Eve.

" I didn't do anything. There was this demon and they fought. She  
told me to run away. When I came back later I found her laying like  
this." Eve said scarred.

" And why do I find this hard to believe?" Angel asked.

" It's the truth." Eve said.

" He knows about your plan." Spike said walking towards the couple.

" You trust him Angel?" Eve asked.

" He loves Buffy just like I do. He doesn't want her to get hurt."  
Angel said.

" Hold her." Angel said to Spike.

Spike nodded and grabbed Eve. Angel walked towards Buffy and  
searched for a heartbeat. He could barely feel it.

" Wesley!! We need to get her to an hospital!" Angel screamed and  
took Buffy.

" What do I have to do with Eve?" Spike asked.

" Chain her to something. I will deal with her later." Angel  
answered.

Spike did this and ran to the car. Angel sat on the backseat with  
Buffy in his arms.

" Please Buffy, please hold on. I don't want to lose you. I love  
you." Angel said crying.

**Chapter 15**

"We need a doctor!" Angel screamed when they ran into the hospital.

A doctor came to them.

" What happened?" the doctor asked.

" She got beat pretty badly. We found her." Angel answered.

" What is her name?" the doctor asked.

" Buffy. Buffy Summers." Angel answered.

Angel lay her on a bed. And the doctor and some nurses walked away  
with Buffy.

" Please stay here. We will let you know as soon as I know  
something." A nurse said.

" Thank you." Angel said.

"Is there a phone here?" Angel asked.

" Yes, just behind that connor." The nurse answered

Angel nodded and walked to the phone. He dailed a number.

" Giles, it's Angel. Something happened to Buffy." Angel started.

"What did Giles say?" Wesley asked.

" They are taking the first plane to L.A." Angel answered.

"I better call Gunn and Fred. They don't know where we are." Wesley  
said and called them

Within 30 minutes they were at the hospital.

" How is she?" Fred asked.

" We don't know. The doctor hasn't come back yet." Wesley answered.

" I hate the waiting. I want to know how she is." Angel said  
frustrated.

" I know Angel, but that is the only thing we can do." Fred said

After 3 hours the doctor came back. Angel stood up as soon as he saw  
the doctor.

"How is she?" Angel asked.

Everybody else stood up too.

" She has 3 broken ribs, a broken arm and severe headtrauma. We  
almost lost her. She is stabel now but she has to stay in the  
hospital for a week, maybe two." The doctor answered.

"Oh thank you." Angel said.

"Can I see her?" Angel asked.

" Yes, but she is still unconsious." The doctor answered.

Angel nodded and walked away with the nurse.

Angel took a seat besides Buffy's bed. The nurse walked out of the  
room.

"Buffy, sweetie. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you. I  
don't know why Eve did this to you. I promis you I will never let  
anything happen to you anymore. I almost lost you tonight and I  
never want to feel this feeling anymore. I don't know what I would  
have done if I lost you. From now on I will stay by your side and I  
will never leave you." Angel said with tears in his eyes.

He took her hand and kissed them. He rested his head on his hand.

" I love you." Angel said.

" I love you too." Buffy said weakly.

Angel's head shoot up.

" Buffy?" Ange asked.

" Hi." Buffy answered.

He kissed her head.

"I am so glad to hear your voice." Angel said.

"I am happy to see you too. How did you find me?" Buffy asked.

"Well you didn't show up. I tried to call you, but you didn't pick  
up. When Spike found out that you were gone and that Eve was gone  
too. He started to think. Eve and he had a fight the other day about  
breaking us up. So we traced Eve's cellphone. That is how we got to  
the wairhouse. Do you remember how you got there?" Angel asked.

"Well, I ran into Eve at W&H and she told me that you already went  
to the restaurant. She gave me the adress. So I went to that adress.  
Suddenly I was in an alley. When I wanted to go back a demon stood  
behind me. He was to strong for me, he knocked me out. I think he  
brought me to the wairhouse. When I woke up I was tied up. Eve came  
to me and said that I deserved it, that it was my punishment. She  
let the demon beat the hell of me. And then I woke up here with  
you." Buffy said smiling during the last sentence.

" Why did Eve did this to you?" Angel asked.

"She likes you,a lot. She told me that I stole you from her. That if  
I never came back that you two would be a couple." Buffy answered.

"That was her reason?" Angel asked in shock.

" Yes, she told me that you two had sex." Buffy answered.

Angel's head turned away.

"You two had sex?!" Buffy asked.

"Yes, but we were under a spell." Angel tried to explain.

"A spell? What kind of spell?" Buffy asked.

"Everything that Lorne said happened." Angel answered.

"Luckly you didn't lose your soul, again." Buffy said.

"Buffy, you know that you are the only one who can let me lose my  
soul. And Lorne interupted us." Angel said.

"I see." Buffy said.

"I called Giles. They were taking to first plain to L.A." Angel said.

" I miss them. I'm happy to see them again, even if it's under these  
circumstances." Buffy said.

The doctor came in.

"Hello Miss. Summers. How are you feeling?" the doctor asked

"Tired and sore. The pain in my head is less." Buffy answered.

"The tiredness is normal. Sorness too. You need to stay here for a  
couple of days." The doctor said.

"How many days?" Buffy asked.

"She doesn't like hospitals very much." Angel explained to the  
doctor.

" I see, well I won't keep you here unnesserery." The doctor said to  
Buffy.

"Thank you." Buffy said.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. Buffy jawned.

"You are tired. Get some sleep." Angel said and gave Buffy a kiss.

"Do you want to sleep next to me?" Buffy asked.

" Off course." Angel said and lay down on the bed.

Buffy wrapped herself around him.

"I love you." Buffy said.

" I love you too." Angel said back.

Chapter 16

Buffy was laying in Angel's arms. Buffy was sleeping. Angel was  
laying awake, watching Buffy. He came so close losing her to day. It  
made him see that he couldn't live without her anymore. He needed  
her beside him, everyday. And okay, she would grow old and he won't.  
But he could live with that, but could Buffy do that? Yes she would,  
why would she send him that letter if it wasn't the truth. Yes he  
was sure that she would want to be with him.

He was looking at the window. It was getting light. It was a good  
thing that the sun was coming up at the other side of the hospital.  
The door opened and the doctor came in.

"Goodmorning." The doctor said.

"Goodmorning." Angel said.

"How did she sleep?" the doctor asked.

" She hasen't woken up one time. She fell asleep right away." Angel  
said.

"Can you wake her up for me? I need to examin her." The doctor asked.

"Sure." Angel answered.

He gave Buffy a kiss on her head. She slowly woke up. She smiled  
when she looked into his eyes.

"Goodmorning beautiful." Angel said.

"Goodmorning." Buffy said smiling.

"The doctor is her to examin you. I will be right back. Okay?" Angel  
said.

" Sure, but don't stay away to long." Buffy said.

"Off course." Angel said and walked out of the room.

He started to strech his body. He walked to the waiting room and saw  
that the gang was still here. He woke them up.

" Hey, what are you all still doing here?" Angel asked.

" We wanted to know how Buffy was doing." Wesley said.

" You could have gone home. I could have called you and tell you."  
Angel said.

" Don't be redicules. Buffy belongs to our family now." Fred said.

Angel smilled.

" So tell us, how is she doing?" Gunn asked.

" She is doing good under the circumstances. The doctor is with her  
now. Fred could you do me a favour?" Angel asked.

" Yes off course." Fred answered.

" I need to buy something and I need a woman oppinion." Angel said.

" Sure. I will come with you." Fred said.

" Thanks." Angel said.

" I will be right back." Angel said and walked back to Buffy's room.

The doctor just got out of her room.

" Doctor how is she?" Angel asked.

" She is doing good. She is healing faster then I thought." The  
doctor answered.

Angel smiled.

" She can see more people now." The doctor said.

" Thank you." Angel said and walked into the room.

" Hey sweetie. I am sorry but I have to the office for a little  
while." Angel said.

"Do you really have to go?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, I am sorry hun. I will be back as soon as I can." Angel  
answered.

" Well, all right then." Buffy said.

"And you are not alone. Wesley and Gunn are here and Giles and the  
gang will be here very soon." Angel said.

"Thanks. Can you send Wes and Gunn to me?" Buffy asked.

" Off course. I will be back soon." Angel answered and gave her a  
kiss.

He walked out of the room and walked to Wes and Gunn.

"She asked me to get you two. She wants some company." Angel said.

"Okay. You will be back soon?" Wesley asked.

"Yes I will." Angel answered.

"What are you going to do?" Gunn asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Angel answered.

"Come Fred lets go." Angel said.

Fred nodded and they walked away.

On the parkinglot of the hospital Fred stopped Angel.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked.

"I want to buy something for Buffy and I need a woman oppinion."  
Angel answered.

"What are you going to buy?" Fred asked.

"A ring...an engagement ring." Angel answered.

"Oh my God!!! That is wonderful!" Fred said.

"You think she would say yes?" Angel asked.

" Off course!" Fred answered.

"Okay, well lets go." Angel said with a smile.

The both walked to Angel's car.

In the hospital.

"Buffy how are you feeling?" Wesley asked.

"I am doing okay. Everything is a little sore and my head still  
hurts." Buffy answered.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Gunn asked.

"No, please no. I am glad I can talk to somebody. I think I would go  
crazy if I lay here all alone." Buffy answered.

Gunn looked weird at Buffy.

"I am sorry, I just hate hospitals." Buffy said.

"I see." Gunn said understanding.

"Where is Eve now?" Buffy asked.

"She is at W&H now. You need to press charges against her. She will  
be put in jail for a couple of years." Wesley asked.

"I know, I will call the police later today." Buffy said.

"Good. She needs to be punished, in a legal way." Wesley said.

"Yes, she is still a humanbeing. It sucks that we can't kick her ass  
before we turn her in." Buffy said with a little smile.

"We can do that, but then we have to move." A femal voice said.

Buffy looked at the person.

"Willow!" Buffy said.

Willow walked to her bed and hugged her.

"Hey, I missed you and we were so worried." Willow said.

"I missed you too." Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy." Giles said.

"Hey Giles." Buffy said hugging him.

"Hey." Dawn said and hugged Buffy.

"Hey Dawn." Buffy said still hugging her.

"I was so scared that I would lose you again." Dawn said breaking  
the hug.

"Don't worry, Angel was near. He always saves me." Buffy said.

"Hey Buffster." Xander said.

"Hai Xander." Buffy said hugging him.

"So how are you feeling?" Willow asked.

"Still sore and I have a headache, but everything else is peacy."  
Buffy said.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"Didn't Angel tell you over the phone?" Buffy asked.

"No he was very short: Hi, Buffy is hurt she is in the L.A.  
hospital. Please come quick." Giles said.

"I see. Well it started when I went to W&H to go to Angel..." Buffy  
started her story.

Chapter 17

Angel's car stopped in an alley next to a juwliershop.

"Is this your personal parking space?" Fred asked smiling.

"Very funny Fred. I know this juwlier. I saved him one time. I called him before we left, he knows we are coming so he kept the back door unlocked." Angel answered.

"I see." Fred said.

They both walked to the door and walked in.

"Hello mister Angel, I'm glad to see you again." The man said.

"Me too. You didn't had any more problems?" Angel asked.

"No, thank god no. And the store is doing very well." The man said smiling.

"I am glad to hear that. Oh I want you to meet a good friend of mine, this is Fred." Angel said.

Fred and the man shook hands.

"Hi I am Marc. Nice to meet you." Marc said.

"Hi I am Fred. It's nice to meet you too." Fred said smiling.

"So you said over the phone that you wanted to buy an engagment ring." Marc said.

"Yes that is true." Angel said smiling.

"Who is the lucky one?" Marc asked.

"Here name is Buffy. She is the most caring human being I ever met.." Angel said with a big smile on his face.

"I see, then it's a good thing that I put the most beautiful rings together." Marc said and walked to the rings.

"Do you see something you like?" Marc asked.

Angel looked at the rings. His eyes grew big when he saw a Gladdach ring. It was gold and it had a heartshaped diamond on it.

"I want that one." Angel said pointing to the ring.

Marc took it out and gave it to Angel.

"What do you think Fred?" Angel asked.

Fred looked at the ring.

"It's beautiful." Fred said smiling.

"I gave Buffy a silver Gladdach ring on her 17th birthday. When I turned bad she took it off. When she killed me she lay it in the mansion. Short after that I came back from hell. She never found her ring back. She doesn't say it, but it kills her that she doesn't has it anymore." Angel said.

"And now she has it back." Fred said smiling.

"Wow, it seems that you and Buffy had a whole history." Marc said.

"You can say that again." Angel said smiling.

"If you can wait for a second I will clean the ring. Woman love it when a diamond shines." Marc said smiling.

Angel gave the ring back and Marc walked to the backroom.

"Buffy will be so happy when she sees that ring." Fred said.

"There couldn't have been a better ring to give her." Angel said.

At the hospital

Everybody was in Buffy's room. Dawn was sitting next to was sitting at the end of the bed. Giles stood against the wall. Wesley and Gunn were sitting on a chear and Xander was standing behind Willow.

They were all telling each other stories about demons they fought. Buffy was looking around at her friends. She liked this. She felt sad when she reminded herself that Dawn, Willow, Xander and Giles had to go back in a few days.

Angel and Fred walked into the room.

"Hey Angel." Willow said.

"Hey Willow." Angel said and hugged her.

" Nice to see you again Angel." Giles said.

"I am glad to see you too again." Angel said back.

"Hey deadguy." Xander said smiling.

"Hey Xander." Angel said smiling back.

Angel walked to Dawn and hugged her.

"I missed you." Dawn said.

"I missed you too." Angel said

"Hello sweetie." Angel said and kissed Buffy.

"Hi. I am glad that you are back." Buffy said.

"Me too." Angel said,

"Why did you had to go to W&H?" Buffy asked.

"Some things had to be signed today. Fred helped me so that I would be finished sooner." Angel said.

"Thanks Fred." Buffy said smiling.

"You are totally welcome." Fred said.

"This afternoon a police officer will come by. He wants to talk to you two too." Buffy said to Angel and Fred.

"Off course." Angel and Fred said.

"I hope they can put Eve behind bars. She doesn't deserve to be free." Buffy said.

"I am sure she will go to jail. She told us all that she did it. We have enough prove." Angel said.

"Yes and if they don't put her in jail, we will always have Spike." Gunn said smiling.

"Would he do that?" Buffy asked.

"Only if you would ask him to do it." Angel answered.

Buffy relaxed a little bit.

"Why don't you sleep a little bit. I will wake you up when the police is here." Angel said.

"I think that is a good idea. I want to recorver verry fast so I can leave this place." Buffy said.

"We all want that. Don't try to worry to much, okay?" Angel asked kissing Buffy on her forhead.

"I will try." Buffy answered.

"Bye Buffy." Everybody said.

Buffy closed her eyes and felt that she needed her energy. Within seconds she felt asleep. Chapter 18

Angel walked into Buffy's room. He kissed her on her forhead.

"Sweetie, the police officers are here." Angel said.

Buffy opened her eyes.

"Can they come back tomorrow? I wanna sleep." Buffy said sleepy and closed her eyes

"You only have to tell them what happened, then you can sleep again." Angel said.

Buffy's eyes were still closed.

"I will sleep next to you." Angel said.

No reaction.

"I have a present for you if you will talk to the police now." Angel said.

Buffy's eyes opened immidiatly.

"I thought that would work." Angel said smiling.

"You know me to well." Buffy said smiling.

"Are you ready for them?" Angel asked.

"Yes, I am." Buffy answered.

Angel walked to the door and let the police officers in.

"Hello Miss. Summers, I hope you are feeling better." The police man said.

"Hello. I am feeling a little better." Buffy said.

"Can you tell us what happened. From the beginning please." The police woman said.

Buffy started to tell everything.

**In the evening.**

The police stayed langer than Angel though they would. They had all kind of questions and they wrote everything down. Angel had planned everything. After the police left they would take a nap and then they would go to the roof of the hospital. He wanted to ask her there. Eve helped him with getting everything right. But now the police left really late, he hoped Buffy wasn't to tired.

Angel came in the room with a weelchair.

"What is that?" Buffy asked.

"What does it look like? I am taking you somewhere." Angel answered.

"Where?" Buffy asked.

"That is a suprise." Angel answered.

Buffy smiled and sat in the chair.

"Where is everybody?" Buffy asked.

"They went to W&H with Gunn, Wes and Fred. I gave them my key to my appartment." Angel said.

"That is nice of you." Buffy said.

"I am a nice guy." Angel said smiling.

Buffy laughed.

They went to the elevator. When they were in Angel pushed the bottom to the roof.

"We are going up? Why are we going up?" Buffy asked.

"It's a suprise. Relax. You will see soon enough." Angel answered.

Buffy sighed.

"I am glad that Eve will go to jail. Finally the system works good." Buffy said.

"I'm glad too. But tonight we are not going to talk about Eve anymore. Tonight it's only about you and me." Angel said.

"What do you have in mind?" Buffy asked smiling.

"You will see." Angel answered.

The elevator doors opened and Angel rolled Buffy out. Buffy mouth dropped open. Everywhere were candals and she saw a tabel with dinner on it.

"Oh my God Angel. How did you did this?" Buffy asked.

"I got a little help from Fred." Angel answered.

"I love that girl." Buffy said smiling.

"I hope you are hungry." Angel said.

"I so am." Buffy said and they went to the tabel.

Angel showed Buffy the food.

"Hmm, no hospital food." Buffy said.

Angel laughed. He poured some water in Buffy's glass.

Angel eat some dinner too, although he couldn't tast it. If you didn't know better they looked like a normal couple.

Buffy looked at Angel eating. God she loved him so much. Moments like this he made her feel like a normal girl. She was so lucky with him. Finally nothing stood between them, except the curse. But they would figure something out for that. If she had to shoos between being with Angel for the rest of her life and not having sex or not being with Angel and have a lot of sex. The desision was very easy to make.

Angel glanced at Buffy. Eventhough she was dressed in her hospital outfit she looked beautiful. She looked back at him. He saw the love in her eyes. He knew this was the moment. He straightend up.

"Do you like dinner?" Angel asked.

"It's wonderfull." Buffy answered.

"I talked to the doctor. He thinks that you can go home within 3 days." Angel said.

"Thank God. I want to go back to my life." Buid.

"Buffy, when you can go home you need to take it slow. You were almost gone, you body needs to heal and get back to strength." Angel said.

"I know and I am sure that you will be watching my every move." Buffy said smiling.

"Does that mean that you are going to stay here?" Angel asked carefully.

"Yes, if you want me to stay." Buffy answered.

"Off course I want you to stay. Did you tell Dawn about this?" Angel asked.

"A little. She misses America. She want to come back." Buffy answered.

"I thought she would." Angel said.

"But you mean it. I can live with you?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy, I never want to lose you again. You are everything to me. Everyday I find out that I love you more. I know that we have some problems and that is mostly because of my curse and me being a vampire. But I know now that we can work it out, even with these problems." Angel said.

"I know we can do it. I just want to be with you and it doesn't matter what I have to sacrifice. No sacrifice is to big to be with you." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

Angel took the little box out of his pocket and stood up. Buffy looked at him with suprise. Angel sat before her on one knee.

"Buffy, from the first moment I saw you I loved you. My love for you only grew. I want to protect you, be with you. I want you to see me when you open your eyes when you wake up. I want to comfort you when you feel bad. Let me do all of these things for you. Buffy Summers, will you marry me?" Angel asked opening the box.

Buffy's mouth dropped open from the moment Angel went down on one knee. As soon as the words came out of his mouth tears started to fall. Buffy didn't had to think about the answer.

"Yes, I will marry you." Buffy answered.

Angel put the ring on Buffy's finger and the kissed. After the kiss Buffy looked at the ring and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"The ring. It's so beautiful." Buffy answered.

"I knew you would love it. I know it can't replace the ring I gave you on your birthday, but you see it like a new beginning for us." Angel said.

"I love you." Buffy said and they kissed.

Chapter 19

Buffy woke up in her hospital bed. She looked next to her. There was her angel. Litterally. She looked at her hand and saw her ring. Her engagement ring. She still couldn't believe it. Angel asked her to marry him. It was so romantic. After dinner he put on some music and they danced under the stars. She felt so loved by him. She even felt like a normal girl the whole evening.

After they danced they went back into the hospital. Like he promised he slept beside her.

She looked at Angel again. He was hers and soon it would be official. She couldn't wait to pick out her wedding dress. She kissed him and he slowly woke up.

"Good morning." Buffy said.

"Good morning." Angel said smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" Angel asked.

"I had a dream." Buffy answered.

"About what was the dream?" Angel asked.

"You arranged dinner for me on top of the roof of this hotel. You asked me to marry you. Off course I said yes. After that we danced under the stars." Buffy answered.

"I had the same dream." Angel said smiling.

They kissed. Angel wrapped his arms around her.

"Angel? After the wedding, would I still be Buffy Anne Summers?" Buffy asked.

"To get married you must have papers. W&H are going to fix them for me. So I will have a last name then. If you want you can have it." Angel said.

"What is your last name?" Buffy asked.

"O'Connor. It was my real last name before I became a vampire." Angel answered.

"Buffy Anne O'Connor. I like the sound of that." Buffy said smiling.

"Me too. Do you already know when you want to marry?" Angel asked.

"I want to get married in the moonlight. It doesn't matter what the date is. It just have to be soon." Buffy answered.

"The sooner the better. It looks like we need to get planning." Angel said.

Buffy smiled and nodded. Everything would be perfect.

A few weeks later

_Everything was perfect. There was a full moon. I had a white dress. It was strepless and had beautifull pearls on it. The top was tight and from the waist the dress was wide. It was a real princess dress._

_Angel wore a beautifull white suit. He looked so good in it. My mouth dropped open when I saw him. It's funny that always dresses in dark colors and on his wedding day he is dressed in white. I think he is finally over his brooding days._

_Giles gave me away. He told me before the wedding that he was so proud that his daughter was getting married. Well you understand that my make up was a mess after that. He had a man to man talk with Angel. He acted like a real dad. He treathened him that if Angel ever hurt me, he would find him. I am glad I have somebody like him in my life._

_The ceremony was beautiful. Angel and I decided that our engagement rings were also our weddingrings. That ring means so much to me, I didn't want an other ring. Because there was only one ring like I had, the jewelier specially made a ring for Angel that was just like mine. Wesley was Angel's best man. Off course Dawn was my maid of honor. She was so happy for me._

_After the wedding we had a great party. Everybody had a blast. It was just like old times. We felt like we were in High School again. We got a lot of presents. Willow and Giles gave us the most perfect gift. A spell to keep his soul tightup. Now it would be easier to wait untill he is human again. Because we know that is going to happen._

_Still I felt like something was missing the whole night. And that was you. Your oldest daughter was getting married and you weren't here. I know you were here in spirit, that is why I left that chair free. That way it felt like you were there. I miss you mom and I hope that from wherever you are, you could see the wedding._

_I love you_

_Your daughter,_

Buffy 


End file.
